Nie żartuj, Heichou!
by HrabiaPhantomhive75
Summary: O tym, jak kończą się Żarty Hange Zoë. Eren x Levi (Ereri/Riren)
1. Nie żartuj, Heichou! (1)

\- Peeeetruuuś, kochaaanie!- po całym zamczysku dało się słyszeć, prowadzący z pierwszego piętra krzyk, pewnej szatynki w okularach.

Jakby tego było mało, tupot butów tak denerwował Levia, który tymczasem wypoczywał w swojej sypialni, że kiedy tylko dźwięk zbliżył się do jego drzwi, otworzył je gwałtownie.

Złapał on w tym momencie kobietę za kołnierz i odwrócił do siebie, po czym szarpiąc zaplątane w niedbałego koka z tyłu głowy włosy, ściągnął jej głowę na wysokość swojej twarzy.

\- Czy nie mówiłem ci jebana, czterooka idiotko, że w ciągu kolejnych trzech godzin, w tej zapierdziałej budzie ma być skurwiały spokój?

\- Leeeeviiiii! – kiedy kolejny pisk wydobył się z jej gardła, mężczyzna odsunął ją od siebie na długość ramienia.

\- Czego chcesz?- zapytał szorstko, w końcu puszczając ją.

Z kieszeni natomiast wyjął chustkę, po czym zaczął dokładnie wycierać palce, które przed chwilą zanurzone były w jej kłakach.

Czarnowłosy czasem zastanawiał się, czy ta kobieta w ogóle je czesze, jednak nie próbował się dowiedzieć z obawy, że dojdzie do jego uszu także informacja, co ile dni je myje.

Akurat tego nie chciał wiedzieć, na prawdę.

\- Chodzi o jutro! – krzyknęła nagle rozemocjonowana. – Jutro jest pierwszy kwietnia!

\- I co z tego? – Levi zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć, czy nie przegapił daty czyichś urodzin, jednak w głowie miał kompletną pustkę.

\- Jest prima aprilis, Levi! Pierwszy kwietnia! Dzień psot, żartów, wrabiania ludzi w różne rzeczy!

\- Huh? – Ackermann w końcu zrozumiał. – Nigdy tego nie obchodziłaś...

\- N... No wiem, ale teraz to co innego!

\- Bo?

\- Bo jest tu Eren!

Ackermann prychnął, już dokładnie rozumiejąc jej plan.

\- Masz rację, ta ameba umysłowa nadzieje się na każdy twój żart po dziesięć razy i nie zauważy nawet, że to żart.

\- Nie chodzi mi teraz o małe psikusy, Levi. To będzie... Żart roku! – wykrzyknęła nabuzowana. – I właśnie ona będzie grała główną rolę!- Hange wskazała poprzez jego ramię, więc ten obrócił się odruchowo.

Ze schodów schodziła Petra, trzymając ściśniętą w dłoni miotłę.

\- Ktoś mnie wołał, tak? – zapytała ze ślicznym uśmiechem.

\- Tak! Tak, tak, tak, tak!

\- Nie za dużo tych „tak", wariatko? – Levi zatkał okularnicy usta, jednak szybko zabrał dłoń, czując zęby szykujące się do wygryzienia w jego skórę.

\- Ty używasz zbyt wielu przekleństw, Levi. Po drugie, jesteście mi oboje winni przysługę, za naprawę waszego sprzętu w tajemnicy przed Erwinem, więc wybieram sobie... Pomoc we wkręceniu Erena!

\- Ta. Niech ci będzie, tylko żeby potem nie było. – Ackermann burknął pod nosem coś jeszcze, ale nikt tego nie dosłyszał.

\- Jesteś pewna, że on tam zajrzy? – Levi wciąż miał wrażenie, że właśnie bierze udział w najgłupszym żarcie pod słońcem.

\- Eren jest ciekawski, zrobi to. – Hange namalowała na torebce markerem serduszko, w samym jego środku pisząc „Gratulacje".

\- Przesadziłaś, wariatko.

\- Wiem, ale o to chodzi, prawda? Przecież ma się domyślić, a każdy wie, że Eren zbyt mądry nie jest. – Zoë zaśmiała się. – Dobra, więc plan „wkręcić Erena, uważam za rozpoczęty!

Kobieta dosłownie wybiegła z pokoju, nie słuchając protestów, że strony kapitana. Pierwsze kroki skierowała oczywiście do kuchni, gdzie Eren właśnie kończył swoją zmianę w zmywaniu.

\- Ereeeen! – wrzasnęła, o mało nie potykając się o własne nogi.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał chłopak, kiedy ta przekroczyła próg.

\- Mógłbyś to zanieść Petrze? Jest u siebie, ja mam urwanie głowy i nie za bardzo mam czas... – poprosiła, starając się ukryć emocje, co nie do końca jej wyszło.

Dosłownie wepchnęła ozdobną torebkę w ręce nastolatka, uśmiechając się głupio.

\- J... Jasne. Co to jest, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, oczywiście...?

\- Ja... Nie mogę ci powiedzieć! – kobieta prawie krzyknęła. – Po prostu jej to zanieś! – zaświergotała, wybywając z pomieszczenia, jak gdyby naprawdę się spieszyła.

\- Chyba nie zaszkodzi, jeśli spojrzę... – Jaeger nie mógł opanować ciekawości. Rozchylił torebkę, a widząc jej zawartość, doznał ostrego szoku.

W środku były maleńkie, niemowlęce buciki.

\- O cholera... – mruknął sam do siebie, a na jego twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech.

Od razu puścił się biegiem w stronę pokoju Petry, a kiedy już tam dotarł, energicznie zapukał w drzwi.

\- Proszę! – rozległo się ze środka.

Kiedy wszedł, jego uwagę przykuła duża torba na środku łóżka, do której Petra wkładała po kolei, złożone w kostkę ubrania.

\- Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś? – Chłopak zdębiał.

\- Tak... Ja... – zaczęła kobieta nerwowo. Nie potrafiła dobrze kłamać, jednak obiecała Hange, że odegra tę rolę, jak najlepiej potrafi. – Wracam domu, Eren.

Ral uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Ale dlaczego? – Eren był zdezorientowany.

\- Gdybym mogła powiedzieć, zrobiłabym to – mówiła coraz bardziej przekonująco – jednak Erwin i Levi zabronili mi mówić komukolwiek.

Jaeger pomyślał w tym momencie, że naprawdę nie powinien zerkać do torebki.

Wyciągnął dłoń, w której ją trzymał do kobiety i już miał mówić, że to prezent od Hange, kiedy oboje podskoczyli na dźwięk otwieranych z hukiem drzwi.

\- Mógłbyś wchodzić ciszej? – zagadnęła Petra, doskonale wiedząc, kto stoi w progu, mimo że była do wejścia odwrócona tyłem.

\- Mógłbym, ale nie chciałem – Głos kapitana rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, jego oczy przeniosły się na Erena. – Te, dzieciaku. A ty co tutaj robisz?

Chłopak w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie cel jego przyjścia.

\- Ja... Ja przyniosłem to od ... Od pułkownik Zoë. – Podał w końcu torebkę Petrze, która gdy tylko do niej zajrzała, rozpromieniła się znacznie.

\- Levi, spójrz! – pisnęła już całkowicie bez zahamowań, doskonale wczuwając się w rolę.

Mężczyzna po raz kolejny tego dnia żałował, że dał się w to wciągnąć, jednak w innym wypadku ta czterooka bestia, nie odczepiłaby się od niego do końca życia.

Westchnął dość mocno, po czym podszedł do kobiety, zaglądając do środka pakunku.

\- Ta wariatka przesadza – mruknął pod nosem. – Ale w sumie dobre i to na początek.

Eren, mimo swojej częstej niedomyślności, teraz łączył fakty jak oszalały.

Jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło, dłonie zacisnęły w pięści.

Czy to możliwe, że kapitan... Ten bezuczuciowy facet, czy on...

Jaeger sam już nie mógł połapać się w tym, co czuł, jego ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Umysł nie mógł pojąć tego, co właściwie się z nim dzieje.

Levi zwrócił na niego wzrok, tak samo, jak Petra.

Kapitan mógł spodziewać się każdej reakcji, od tego, że dzieciak zacznie im gratulować, po taką, że po prostu w to nie uwierzy.

Jednak tego, co działo się z nim w tym momencie, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć.

Twarz nastolatka była blada jak ściana w jadalni, knykcie dosłownie sine, od zaciskania pięści.

\- Eren? – odezwała się w końcu kobieta – wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zwymiotować, czy coś...

Teraz także ona miała wrażenie, że to był głupi pomysł.

\- Ja... – wyjąkał w końcu chłopak. – Ja przepraszam... – Po tych słowach wybiegł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając ich dwoje w osłupieniu.

Wybiegł z zamku, kierując się prosto w stronę pola treningowego. Pierwszym jego celem było drzewo, w które, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej może wyładować nagromadzone w nim emocje, zaczął z całej siły okładać pięściami.

Nie wiedział, skąd u niego wzięła się taka reakcja, dlaczego myśl, że kapitan może być ojcem jej dziecka, zaciskała mu wszystkie wnętrzności, sprawiając ból w całym ciele.

Cierpienie w umyśle i duszy, jakby niewidzialne kolce wbijały się w jego organizm, chcąc wyciągnąć wszystkie bebechy na wierzch.

Opanował się, dopiero kiedy z jego rąk zaczęła wydobywać się para, świadcząca o gojeniu ran.

Przejrzał dłonie dokładnie z każdej strony, potężne szramy znikały w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie.

Upadł bezwładnie na ziemię, a z jego oczu pociekły łzy bezradności.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje... – zapytał w przestrzeń, jednak odpowiedzi nie uzyskał.

Nie mógł też być świadom tego, że z kilku pięter ponad nim, obserwuje go troje „śmieszków".

\- Przez cały czas mówiłem ci Hange, że to był zjebany pomysł.

\- Levi, to, że jego reakcja była dość... Specyficzna, nie musi oznaczać, że żart był zły...

\- Owszem, był zły – wtrąciła Petra – biedny... Czekaj, czy on ma poranione ręce?

\- No trochę mocno ponapierdalał w to drzewo, nie sądzisz?- Levi zmrużył oczy, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się kwilącemu na śniegu chłopakowi.

Miał na sobie zaledwie krótki rękaw, widać było nawet z takiej odległości, że jego ciałem, prócz waporów szlochu, wstrząsają także dreszcze.

Westchnął więc i bez namysłu zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Levi, gdzie ty się wybierasz? – oburzyła się okularnica – musimy pomyśleć nad zachowaniem Erena, a ty...

\- A ja jestem mądrzejszy i zamiast myśleć nad byle gównem, zejdę i go zapytam – odpowiedział bez emocji – przy okazji wyjaśnię mu, że był to tylko twój popierdolony żart.


	2. Nie żartuj, Heichou! (2)

Trzask ciężkich butów, wbijających się w przemarznięty śnieg, dotarł do jego uszu.

Chciał się ruszyć i uciec jak najdalej, jednak ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Rany na dłoniach prawie się zagoiły, nie czuł już nawet bólu, jedynie rozrywające zimno i pustkę, jakby właśnie stracił coś bardzo ważnego.

Coś, czego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał, nadal jednak nie wiedząc, czym ta rzecz jest.

To uczucie rozchodziło się po nim przez cały ten czas, a on chciał jak najszybciej się go pozbyć.

Pochylił głowę jak najniżej, po chwili z impetem uderzając jej tyłem o drzewo, przy którym siedział.

Zabolało.

Uderzył po raz kolejny, znów i znowu.

\- Te, bachorze! – Usłyszał, więc otworzył oczy. – Co ty do cholery odpierdalasz?

Dreszcze przeszły go na samą myśl, że kapitan mógł teraz się do niego zbliżyć.

Że mógł zapytać, co się stało.

Kapitan Levi...

Uderzył ponownie, na tyle mocno, że z drzewa na jego odmarznięte już ciało, spadła kupka białego puchu.

Zacisnął pięści, kiedy jego, zęby zaczęły uderzać o siebie bezceremonialnie.

\- Tobie naprawdę odbiło. – Zielony materiał otulił jego ramiona, męska sylwetka uklękła, unosząc jego głowę, by móc zapiąć srebrny guzik.

\- Kapitanie... – To słowo tak ciężko przeszło mu przez gardło, jakby jakaś ciężka gula, blokowała mu je. – Kapitan obiecał, że zabije mnie, jeżeli popełnię jakiś błąd, prawda?

Levi spojrzał niepewnie, w te przenikliwe, zapłakane, szmaragdowe tęczówki.

\- Tak, co to ma do rzeczy? – zapytał.

Przez małą odległość, jaka ich dzieliła, czuł przyspieszony rytm serca nastolatka, czuł jego nierówny oddech.

Mógł tylko podejrzewać tego, co pchnęło go do takiego, a nie innego zachowania.

Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że chłopak mógł nie być tego nawet świadom.

\- Jak wielki musiałby być to błąd, żebyś mnie zabił?

Pustka w jego głosie przeniknęła czarnowłosego na wylot.

W jednej chwili patrzył na niego osłupiały, w drugiej szatyn poczuł na policzku ostre pieczenie.

Przyłożył w to miejsce dłoń, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że właśnie dostał liścia od kapitana.

Nie rzucił nim o ziemię, nie skopał go, czy chociażby nie uderzył z męskiego sierpowego.

To był zwyczajny, piekący plaskacz z otwartej.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów gówniarzu. – Mężczyzna zaciągnął się głęboko powietrzem, po czym odważył się znów na niego spojrzeć – To, co stało się na górze, było kłamstwem. Głupim żartem Hange, która zaszantażowała mnie i Petrę, żebyśmy wzięli udział w tej szopce. Więc przestań już ryczeć szczylu, żadnych dzieci miał nie będę.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, łapiąc wyciągniętą przez kapitana dłoń, ku jego zaskoczeniu ten nie poluźnił uścisku, aż dotarli do zamku.

Dopiero tam puścił jego rękę, dziwne było uczucie pustki, znów tlące się – tym razem nie tylko w jednym sercu.


	3. 21

_*_

 _A oto prezent ślubny od autorki i samego Levia,_

 _Dla świeżo upieczonego pana Ackermann_

 _Eren to dla ciebie!_

 _Zaciekawionazyciem_

*

Rozgwieżdżone niebo wznosiło się nad dachem kwatery, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby każda z błyszczących kropek mrugała do chłopaka, śmiejąc się z jego niepewności.

Szatyn odstawił na bok butelkę po wodzie i poprawił się na murku.

Pośladki zdążyły mu już zdrętwieć od długiego siedzenia w miejscu, tak samo, jak dłonie i stopy od zimna.

Wciąż nie rozumiał fenomenu własnego ciała, które dwuznacznie reagowało na myśl o wydarzeniu sprzed kilku godzin.

Nawet oddech wydawał się szybszy, a serce jakby mocniej uderzało o wnętrze klatki piersiowej, kiedy przed oczyma odtwarzał sytuację z kapitanem.

Nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się w nim cała ta wściekłość i irytacja, ani uczucie bezpieczeństwa przy kapitanie mimo tego, że tyle razy zapewniał, że jest w stanie zabić go w każdej chwili.

Dlaczego uwierzył w ten żart?

Może dlatego, że kapitan Levi nigdy nie okazywał poczucia humoru, ewentualnie kwapił się na kilka głupich powiedzonek o odbycie i kale, inaczejErennazwać tego nie mógł, nie potrafił.

Nie był ani trochę bezpośredni jak kapitan. Nie był też tak pewny siebie, jak on dzisiaj.

Bez ogródek przyłożył mu z otwartej prosto w twarz, tak, że policzek piekł go do tej pory.

Odruchowo jego dłoń powędrowała w to miejsce, zapewne wyróżniające się na tle płatków śniegu, znów zaczynającego sypać prosto na niego ze sklepienia.

Puch spadał mu prosto w oczy, gdy na nie patrzył, więc nie miał wyboru i przeniósł wzrok w dół. Było wysoko, cholernie wysoko, ale jego to nie obchodziło.

Oczy wędrowały po całym otoczeniu zamku, zatrzymując się za każdym razem, na tym drzewie.

Nawet z daleka można było dojrzeć ślady krwi na pniu, już lekko zmarzniętej przez minusową temperaturę.

W tym momencie wydawało mu się cholernie irracjonalne, jego wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nawet jeśli ten głupi żart okazałby się prawdą, to co?

Nawet jeżeli kapitan miałby mieć dziecko z Petrą, to co?

Na samą myśl, żołądekErenaprzewrócił się do góry nogami, chcąc zwrócić całą kolację.

Zacisnął pięści na zimnym marmurze, przełknął głośno ślinę, by nie zwymiotować.

Był cholernie głupi, wierząc w ten cholerny psikusHange.

Jego ciało znów drżało, co było do przewidzenia, skoro siedział tu już dobrą godzinę.

Mimowolnie sięgnął dłonią do szyi, by poprawić zieloną, zwiadowczą pelerynę, jednak kiedy tylko dotknął metalu srebrnego guzika, coś sobie uświadomił.

To nie była jego peleryna.

Doskonale pamiętał, jak na dole kapitan zarzucił ją na jego drżące z zimna ciało i ukląkł przed nim, by zapiąć ten mały, głupi guzik.

Niby zwyczajna rzecz, zwyczajne, machinalne zachowanie, a jednak wspomnienie tych silnych dłoni, zapinających tę cholerną pelerynę, wprawiłoErenaw stan dziwnej nostalgii.

Te usta wypowiadające słowa dziwnie drżącym tonem.

Chłopak w tym momencie, nie był pewien, czy ton głosu kapitana naprawdę drżał, czy tylko wydawało się to jego przemęczonemu umysłowi.

Westchnął głośno, dokładnie analizując ruch ustLevia, kiedy ten wypowiadał każde słowo z osobna.

Były w tym momencie tak blisko niego, tak blisko, że czuł na swoich własnych jego oddech.

Mógł w tamtym momencie jedynie unieść lekko głowę, a ich wargi złączyłyby się i...

Jego myśli przerwał głośny trzask otwierania klapy na dach.

Chłopak wzdrygnął się, jednak nie przez dany odgłos, a myśl, która jeszcze chwilę temu rozlała się po jego umyśle.

Skarcił za to w duchu sam siebie.

Przeżyłby nawet to, gdyby jego mózg wciskał mu kit, że kochaMikasę.

Była jego przyszywaną siostrą, a jednak zniósłby to.

A w tym momencie pomyślał tak o mężczyźnie, dorosłym, do tego jego przełożonym, który zamiast pocałować, wolałby wbić mu ostrze w kark.

-Eren!Eren, mówię do ciebie!

Szatyn dopiero w tym momencie zorientował się, że siedzi sztywno na murku, patrząc w przestrzeń, z otwartymi ustami i dłonią zaciśniętą na guziku peleryny.

\- H...Hange? – wydusił z siebie w końcu, odwracając głowę w stronę kobiety – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

\- Zamyśliłeś?!- okularnica prawie krzyknęła –Eren, ty siedziałeś tutaj taki sztywny, że myślałam, że zamarzłeś!

-N-nie...nic mi nie jest – mruknął, jednak szczęk jego zębów mówił co innego.

\- Już drugi raz dzisiaj, będziesz chory, jak nic! –Zoëklasnęła w dłonie

-może Levi pozwoli mi przetestować, jak działają na ciebie poszczególne leki?! Jak myślisz,Eren?!

\- Tak, też tak sądzę – odpowiedział zmieszany.

Nie mógł się przecież przyznać, że ani trochę jej nie słuchał.

Kobieta pokręciła głową, pomyślała, że zachowanieErenamoże być spowodowane gorączką, lub zaczątkami przeziębienia.

Z tą myślą, pociągnęła lekko chłopaka za sobą, puszczając go, dopiero gdy doszli do zejścia z dachu.

Już na dole,Erennadal ściskał poły peleryny i właśnie tam,Hangeznów odezwała się do niego.

\- Czemu to tak wąchasz? – zmarszczyła brwi, bez ogródek wyszarpując mu materiał z dłoni i przykładając do nosa – przecież nie ma żadnego zapachu!

Szatynka zaśmiała się.

\- To nic... –Erenodwrócił wzrok, jednak znów głęboko się zastanowił.

Bo dlaczego on czuje nadal zapachLevia, na tej cholernej pelerynie?

Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien odnieść kapitanowi jego własności, jednak w tej chwili, było już stanowczo za późno.

Hangekilka godzin temu zamknęła go w jego celi, przepraszając , że nie może w tej chwili wymusić naLeviubadań.

Mężczyzna prawdopodobnie był bardzo zajęty, a ona powinna z samego rana wyjechać do głównej kwatery, dlatego też przez całą drogę do lochów, praktycznie przemilczała, po czym zamknęła go na klucz i wyszła zawiedziona.

Erenprzewrócił się na drugi bok, twarz wtulając w pelerynę.

Nadal czuł ten zapach.Hangego nie wyczuła, może dlatego, że szukała w nim nutki perfum, lub czegoś w tym stylu, jednakErenwiedział.

Wiedział, z materiał ten był przesiąknięty zapachem ciała mężczyzny, przez którego ten dzień był dla niego najgorszym dniem, od czasu wstąpienia do zwiadowców.

Nie wiedział, co czuje, nie wiedział jak ma ogarnąć wszystkie, zadręczające go w tym momencie uczucia.

Przecież ten zapach tam był i on go czuł, więc dlaczegoHangenie mogiła?!

Jedynym ruchem, jaki mógł w tym momencie zrobić, było wciśnięcie twarzy w zieloną tkaninę i odrobinę głośniejszy oddech.

Trwał tak przez kolejne kilkanaście minut, nie mogąc nawet zamknąć oczu.

Próbował, oczywiście, jednak nie wiedział, nawet kiedy, a one znów były otwarte.

Jeszcze raz zmrużył powieki, ale znów uniosły się one gwałtownie, tym razem wiedział dlaczego.

Po całym lochu rozległ się, tak dobrze znany mu dźwięk, ciężkich, idealnie czystych butów wojskowych.

Krok kapitana był rozpoznawalny, najbardziej po tym, że stawiał on kroki z palców do pięty, nie na odwrót, jak robi to większość ludzi.

Szatyn przez krótki moment zastygł, by po nim gwałtownie wcisnąć pelerynęLeviapod poduszkę, w taki sposób, by nie było jej widać.

Nie zdążył przez to nawet z powrotem się położyć, a już tym bardziej udawać, że śpi.

Kroki zbliżyły się, by po chwili mógł ujrzeć sylwetkę kapitana, nonszalancko opierającego się o kraty celi.

\- Czego nie śpisz, szczylu? – zapytał, patrząc na niego całkowicie bez emocji.

Jego głos także nic nie wyrażał, jedyne przenikliwy wzrok drążył w nim dziurę, lustrując od góry do dołu.

\- Ja... Nie mogłem zasnąć, kapitanie. – opowiedział, starając się utrzymać swoją głos w jednolitej linii – A Pana... Co sprowadza tutaj w środku nocy?

\- Myślisz, że przyszedłbym tutaj w dzień, kiedy cały oddział szlaja się po kwaterze, tylko czyhając na jakąś sensację, o której mogliby gadać przez następne kilka tygodni?

\- Co to ma do rzeczy,Heichou?

Nie wyszło mu.

Głos zarwał mu się, gdy wypowiadał zwrot grzecznościowy.

Levi prychnął, jednak nie było to jego zwyczajowe prychnięcie, a raczej coś między irytacją a śmiechem.

Wyjął z kieszeni lek kluczy i otworzył celę.

Erenwciąż niepewny tego, jak ma się zachować, spróbował usiąść.

Pech jednak sprawił, że zaplątał się w prześcieradło i upadł na ziemię, tuż pod nogi kapitana, do tego ciągnąc za sobą jego pelerynę, na której wciąż bezwiednie zaciskał palce.

Odruchowo zamknął oczy, kuląc się w sobie, oczekując reakcji ze strony przełożonego, jednak nic nie nastąpiło.

\- Pogniotłeś ją, dzieciaku – usłyszał jedynie, po czym silna dłoń uniosła go za ramię do góry.

Mężczyzna podniósł również okrycie, po czym strzepnął je i już po raz drugi dziś zarzucił na niego.

\- Kapitanie...?-Erennie był pewien, co ma w tym momencie zrobić.

Levi sięgnął na krzesło, z którego wziął pelerynęErena. Chłopak zrobił wielkie oczy, patrząc, jak mężczyzna ubiera ją i kieruje się do wyjścia.

Czarnowłosy spojrzał przez ramię, kiedy nie usłyszał kroków za sobą.

Nie zdziwiło go nawet, że chłopak odruchowo znów przyłożył materiał jego peleryny do nosa.

-Oi,Eren!

Jaegerwzdrygnął się, na dźwięk własnego imienia, wstając szybko z miejsca.

Kapitan zmrużył oczy, patrząc w jego nieobecne tęczówki.

Z dzieciakiem było stanowczo coś nie tak i widać było to gołym okiem.

\- Jak chciałeś zaćpać się moim potem trze było powiedzieć, gacie bym ci przyniósł.

Miał być to żart, którym starszy chciał wyrwać nastolatka z obecnego stanu, jednak ton głosu, jakim to wypowiedział i cała struktura tego zdania, onieśmieliły go jeszcze bardziej, zamieniając jego twarz w coś, przypominającego bardziej dorodnego buraka, niżeli chłopięce oblicze.

Levi westchnął, orientując się, że rozmowa z nim będzie jeszcze trudniejsza niż myślał.

Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach wpadł mu do głowy ten głupi pomysł, by porozmawiać zErenem.

Tak naprawdę, czuł, że to jego obowiązek, jako opiekuna.

Bo kto inny miał mu uświadomić, co się właśnie z nim dzieje?

Problemem było jedynie to, że to właśnie on, Levi, był pierwszym, przy którym nastolatek to poczuł, co okropnie wszystko komplikowało.

Rozmowa ta miała być jeszcze bardziej niezręczna, niż byłaby normalnie.

\- Wychodzimy,Eren. – poinstruował go, niczym małe dziecko.

Nastolatek bez słowa poszedł za nim, dopiero w połowie drogi orientując się, dokąd zmierzają.

-Heichou, czy to, aby na pewno, dobry pomysł?- zapytał przerażony, kiedy ten otwierał klapę na dach.

\- Tak, nawet bardzo. Może mózg ci w końcu przewieje.

\- Nie żartuj,heichou!

\- Nie żartuje – mężczyzna wyszedł jako pierwszy, od razu dostrzegając, że na niebie nie tkwi ani jedna chmurka.

\- Po co tu przeszliśmy, kapitanie?-Erenznów spróbował dowiedzieć się, co było celem ich nocnego spaceru.


	4. 22

Przecież kapitan nie jest typem osoby, która zabiera pierwszego, lepszego piętnastolatka na nocne oglądanie gwiazd na dachu zamku.

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, chłopak zwyczajnie westchnął i zbliżył się do murku, na którym siedział kilka godzin wcześniej.

Stanął na nim, spoglądając w dół. Nie miał lęku wysokości, jednak gdzieś tam w środku, jego ciałem wstrząsnął strach, w końcu każdy, zdrowy na umyśle człowiek by poczuł to, co on w tym momencie.

-Eren, zejdź.- usłyszał za sobą, jednak nie zareagował. Głos kapitana znów zdawał się drżeć.

\- Boisz się, że spadnęHeichou?- zapytał bardzo cicho, tak, że doLevialedwo dotarły jego słowa.

\- Tak, możesz spaść – odpowiedział, bez emocji – i na pewno nie miałoby to ciekawych skutków.

Mężczyzna pociągnął go za rękę w momencie, którym on chciał zejść, co poskutkowało upadkiem ich obojga na zimne podłoże.

Levi zmrużył oczy, kiedy ciało chłopaka dosłownie go przygniotło.

-Eren... zejdźże ze mnie – powiedział stanowczo, jednak chłopak nie zareagował – cholera, dzieciaku! Zejdź w końcu na ziemię!

\- Nie mogę –Erenpodniósł się na łokciach, obserwując zmiany, jakie nastawały w kobaltowych tęczówkach z każdym jego słowem – nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić kapitanie. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, od rana mam głupie myśli i ...

\- Zamknij się – Levi w końcu zdecydował się, by mu przerwać – to jest całkowicie normalne dzieciaku, ale musisz nauczyć się do cholery, to kontrolować.

\- Kontrolować?-Erenzmarszczył brwi – to... da się kontrolować?

\- Tak, da... – Levi przewrócił oczami, ignorując w końcu fakt, że chłopak na nim leży -najpierw zrób coś z tym.

Czarnowłosy uniósł biodra, ocierając nieumyślnie swoje krocze o jego, znacznie twardsze.

-K... Kapitanie!- dzieciak prawie pisnął, był naprawdę mocno zakłopotany obecnym położeniem.

-Eren, to jest normalne – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo – nigdy nie rozmawiałeś o tym z kolegami?

\- Znaczy... Znaczy, ja wiem, ale...Aleto straszne – Levi znów westchnął, kiedy czerwona twarz chłopaka zniknęła w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Kiedy był on w takim stanie, nie mógł na spokojnie nic mu wyjaśnić.

Znów poruszył biodrami, ze zdziwieniem orientując się, że ten ruch zadziałał także na niego.

Prychnął, jednak powtórzył czynność, tym razem to nastolatek w jego ramionach wydał z siebie jakiś niezrozumiały odgłos, coś między westchnieniem a cichym jękiem.

Po chwili i on zaczął pocierać swoją miednicą, o tę starszego, oba oddechy przyspieszyły.

Czarnowłosemu przez myśl przeszło coś, na wzór poczucia winy, jednak zignorował to uczucie na rzecz przyjemności, jakago w tym momencie ogarniała.

Sam nie wiedział, co robi, kiedy ocierał się o nastolatka, dysząc jak podczas biegu.

Nie, bardziej niż podczas biegu, on przecież nie męczył się wcale tak szybko.

Erenjęknął głośno, zaciskając palce na własnej pelerynie, którą okryte były ramiona mężczyzny.

Z oczu pociekły mu łzy wstydu, kiedy poczuł, jak spodnie jego piżamy przeciekają.

Kojarzył, co się stało,zrozmów, ktore ponocach odbywały się, jeszcze za czasów, gdy był w 104 korpusie treningowym, jednak w tym momencie, wydawało mu się to jeszcze bardziej żenujące.

Nie robił tego sam, jak było mówione, a ocierając się o... o własnego przełożonego.

Stracił kontrolę i tak bardzo się w tej chwili za to karcił.

\- Skończyłeś, dzieciaku? – szorstki głosLeviaw jednym momencie sprawił, że chłopak podskoczył, równocześnie jeszcze bardziej zaciskając palce na materiale – spójrz na mnie i odpowiedz.

Erenwciągnął głośno powietrze i zwrócił na niego załzawiony wzrok.

\- Skończyłeś?- kapitan ponowił pytanie,Erenjedynie skinął głową- więc teraz po cichu zejdźmy na dół. Oboje musimy jak najszybciej wziąć prysznic.

Słowa mężczyzny zszokowałyErenatak, że przez chwilę zapomniał, jak używać języka.

\- P... Pan też...?- wykwilił w końcu, Levi prychnął.

\- Ta, ale wypierdol się komuś, a jesteś martwy.

Erenznów spojrzał w toń kobaltowych tęczówek kapitana, po czym roześmiałsię. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku, roześmiał się przez łzy.

 _-Die Stühle liegen sehr eng,_

 _Wir reden die ganze Nacht Lang..._

\- Kapitanie? –Eren zamilkł, nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc ją na policzku chłopaka i przejeżdżając kciukiem po gładkiej skórze.

 _-Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht_

 _Wir können uns gut verstehen..._

Mężczyzna wtulił go w siebie, wzrok kierując na gwiazdy, rozsiane na niebie.

Tak dawno nie patrzył na nie w ten sposób, co teraz, a nauczyły go tego te zielone, roześmiane tęczówki.

Najpierw te, należące do Isabel, w tym momencie ta sama iskra zabłysła w tych należących doErena.

I już wiedział, że nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w ten sam sposób.

 _So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das_

 _Trinken und Singen, wir begrüßen morgen_

 _So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel_

 _Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang..._


End file.
